Sick
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: When Giroro gets sick Natsumi decides to help the feverish, lovestruck Giroro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant frog

Sick a sergeant frog fanfiction

The little red frog began to hallucinate, he saw his comrades coming after him with giant sea cucumber feather dusters. He shook off the imagination that freaked him out. No, he wasn't sick. He couldn't be. Who would the invasion depend on if he, the only able bodied Keronian, was sick? It would depend on Keroro and he was to frightened to think about what would happen to Natsumi without keeping his comrades in check.

He shook violently and wrapped himself in a blanket. He was so unnaturally cold, but this was nothing compared to military training. Yes, Giroro think warm thoughts.

Giroro fantasized about hot thoughts A.K.A Natsumi. He rubbed his palms together to warm up; he hadn't ever felt this sick before. Had he caught some pekoponian disease? He was glad he wasn't germophobic, if he was this tiny enemy called sickness would be the death of him. He heard a voice outside his tent.

"Giroro, are you all right?" Natsumi, the love of his life asked, her voice filled with concern. Giroro opened his tent flap to talk to Natsumi.

"Why would you think I wasn't?" Giroro asked nervously, Natsumi obviously knew something was up.

"Well, you haven't been outside of your tent this whole day and you aren't polishing your weapons." Natsumi replied. Giroro smirked, she knew him so well, he should have expected this of his Natsumi.

"Why would you care?" Giroro asked, shivering.

"Well I'm not about to leave someone in need to fend for themselves."

"I don't need your pity pekoponian wench." Giroro replied. Natsumi scowled.

"This isn't pity. Out of all you stupid frogs, you're my favorite. I consider you a close friend. Plus, if you died on me who would I get those sweet potatoes from?" Natsumi flashed a warm, bright, friendly smile, if Giroro had been well he would have melted under its power; however, Giroro was too stubborn to accept help.

"Just leave, sickness is nothing to a Keronian like me." Giroro coughed. Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

"You look pretty sick, though. I doubt you can handle yourself. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Natsumi asked.

"Positive." Giroro responded filled with inner willpower. Natsumi rolled her eyes and left him to his misery. Giroro sighed, it had been hard to keep up the pretense of being well, he took his attention back to the floating sea cucumbers, which he was hallucinating.

The next day, Giroro's condition hadn't become any better. In fact, it had worsened quite a bit. Giroro's mind had lost a sense of reality.

"Lady Natsumi would you check on Giroro for us, he hasn't spoken to us for the whole day. He didn't even show up for the invasion meeting." Keroro requested, while cleaning the floor.

"Good for him not showing up to your stupid invasion meetings. Yeah, I'll go check on him." Natsumi replied, she left the house to enter Giroro's tent. She opened Giroro's tent door to see him sprawled out on the ground, hardly breathing. He was completely beat by the sickness.

"Giroro! Are you all right?" Natsumi asked crouching down to his limp body.

"Get back…. You evil sea cumber tooth fairy! You can't steal my teeth, especially my pointy ones, I really like those." Giroro reached up trying to swat imaginary sea cucumber fairies. Natsumi propped him up on a pillow.

"I'll be right back to help you, stay right here while I get some medicine." Natsumi assured him. Giroro smiled.

"I didn't know England had a queen!" Giroro giggled feverishly. Natsumi looked at him, patted him on the head, and left to speak to Kululu.

"Kululu! Giroro needs your help! He's sick and I need you to make a medicine for him." Natsumi explained to Kululu's lab.

"Help, huh? Well, help doesn't come cheap…Kukukukuku." Kululu reached out his hand for money.

"Bill it to the stupid frog." Natsumi responded.

"Kukukuku…. All right." Kululu quickly devised a liquid medicine and handed it to Natsumi. "It tastes pretty awful so I doubt Giroro would take it on his own accord. Kukuku… Blame the awful taste on yours truly." Kululu explained. Natsumi nodded as if she were listening, she took the tiny bottle. She hurried off to Giroro.

"Giroro! I brought medicine!" She showed him the tiny bottle.

"Hehehe…. No I don't like pickles… Wait English people aren't brooding and brutish?" Giroro asked. Natsumi looked at him rather confused.

"The back of this bottle says the dosage is two spoonfuls a day, so if you just take it…." Natsumi trailed off.

"I don't want to take it." Giroro replied, getting a grip on reality, "You can't make me drink your evil mind control tea, England!" Giroro yelled. Natsumi sighed,

"Say ah." She ordered putting the liquid in a spoon. Giroro did not open his mouth. "Come on, don't be such a baby." Natsumi tried shoving the spoon in Giroro's mouth. He was silent. He did not let the spoon anywhere near his mouth.

"I won't give in to your power, queen of sea cucumbers!" Giroro yelled. While he had his mouth open Natsumi shoved the liquid into his mouth. He immediately spit it out. "That tastes disgusting! Did Keroro make it? It tastes like what I imagine Gundam models taste like!" Giroro asked, trying to get the foul taste off his tongue. Natsumi sighed.

"Giroro, would you please just take the medicine? Is there anyway I could make it taste better? Could I mix it into some honey?" Natsumi suggested, not expecting an answer from feverish Giroro. Instead, Giroro was silent for a moment, lost in thought, he then answered.

"You could mix it with Natsumi." He suggested. Natsumi turned slightly pink, having no idea what he was talking about.

"W-what do you mean?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm sure Natsumi tastes sweet, it would counter the disgusting taste…. But I doubt a sea cucumber queen could get Natsumi here. WAIT! The sea cucumbers are in charge of England! I had no idea!" Giroro squealed, forgetting about his suggestion. Natsumi sighed, she had no idea how to mix herself into medicine. What did he mean? Did he mean he wanted some sweet potatoes in the medicine? She was sure she tasted of sweet potatoes. And how could you taste someone? It then hit her how you tasted someone, you kissed them. Also, if she kissed Giroro, she could obviously make him swallow his stupid medicine while she was kissing him. She groaned, Giroro was going to owe her a million sweet potatoes for this. She took the two spoonfuls of medicine and stuck them into her mouth. They really did taste awful and she tried her best not to spit them out. She moved closer to Giroro. How was she supposed to kiss him without him pushing her off? It's not like he wanted to kiss her, sure he had suggested it, but he was feverish. Sea cucumbers didn't really rule England, did they? She leaned in closer and inched towards his lips. This wouldn't just be extremely awkward, it would also be unpleasant.

_Think Saburo thoughts, Natsumi! _Natsumi thought to herself to keep her going. She decided just to get it over with, she leaned down and kissed him, right on his mouth.

What she found she hadn't expected at all. Not only did Giroro not try to push her off, he actually kissed her back and seemed to be enjoying the kiss quite a lot. He didn't even seem to mind the medicine. Giroro wrapped his arms around Natsumi, trying to get the most out of this small moment. His Keronian fingers twirled around locks of her hair. Natsumi blushed, she couldn't stop until he had drunk every single drop of his medicine. She began to deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth so she could push every single drop of medicine into Giroro. Giroro seemed very happy about this and actually made a pleasurable little moan. He seemed to greet the medicine with a rather good attitude, or perhaps he was greeting Natsumi with a happy attitude. Natsumi tried to focus on her Saburo thoughts to make the moment less awkward and unpleasant for her. For goodness sake, she was doing the unthinkable and kissing one of the frogs! Fuyuki would approve greatly. Natsumi could barely concentrate on Saburo, this kiss was focusing all her energy. Was she enjoying it as much as he seemed to be? Giroro's hands moved below her hair and onto her back as he started roaming around it. Natsumi finally gave in and completely forgot why she was doing this in the first place. She kissed Giroro like she actually meant it this time, and not for feeding him some medicine. After what seemed like hours, Natsumi reluctantly broke free from Giroro's loving grasp. He really did need his rest, and this wasn't helping him at all. Giroro was silent, most likely unaware of what had transpired. The medicine finally started taking its effect and he fell face first on the ground asleep. Natsumi smiled, she carefully put him in his bed and tucked him in. She hesitated for a moment and then gave him a goodnight kiss on his cheek. She went to her room to do things that were less Giroro related.

The next day, Natsumi was still thinking about what had happened the previous day. She was so confused by it. Had she actually enjoyed it? No, she only did it to help him drink his medicine, no personal reason whatsoever. If she didn't enjoy it, why had she given him a goodnight kiss? And if she had enjoyed it, why did she enjoy it? Was it because she had a soft spot for the alien invader or was it because she wasn't exactly used to kissing? Yes, it was definitely because she wasn't used to kissing. This must be the normal thrill of kissing someone. Meaning kissing Saburo would be twice as good as kissing Giroro. She tried to imagine kissing Saburo, but strangely she couldn't imagine something twice as good as kissing Giroro. She tried to shake off the feeling of that kissing Saburo would be unsatisfying.

"I'm sure I can keep my mind off this by beating up the stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled aloud, throwing her pencil down and trashing the homework that she hadn't even attempted. She ran downstairs to start yelling at Keroro's incompetence; however, Keroro hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"But I haven't done anything wrong, lady Natsumi!" Keroro yelled, from under Natsumi's foot.

"Yes, it's like surprisingly he's actually done his chores for once!" Angol Mois defended.

"Lady Mois, please help me…" Keroro groaned as he hit the wall.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. It's like, I'm helpless and can do nothing, but watch." Angol Mois answered, trying not to look at Keroro's bloody body. She made no attempt to do anything. Fuyuki ran down the stairs hearing the sergeant's pitiful screams.

"Sis, what did the sergeant do this time?" Fuyuki asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm innocent, Master Fuyuki! Tell her I'm innocent!" Keroro screamed.

"You should at least give him a fair trial…." Fuyuki defended. Natsumi sighed, she wasn't going to be able to relieve any stress with everyone butting in. At that moment Giroro entered the room.

"Keroro, I was wondering why Kululu was coming after me about some debt of yours that you told him I would pay." Giroro asked, holding a bill out. Natsumi looked confused; didn't she tell Kululu to bill the stupid frog? Keroro giggled nervously.

"I would have billed it to Dororo, but I forgot who he was at that moment." Keroro answered.

"I'm right here, Keroro-kun!" Dororo yelled, yet nobody heard him.

"Well, I'm not paying your bill!" Giroro growled, "What did you buy from Kululu anyway?"

"I don't know! Apparently, some bill for medicine was sent to me! I assumed I had bought some Gundam medicine that I had no idea about!" Keroro replied.

"Oops…" Natsumi let slip. Keroro and Giroro both turned to her.

"Do you know what this is about, Natsumi?" Giroro asked, having no idea obviously. It seemed he had no memory of what had happened the day before.

"Um….Well, I told Kululu to bill some medicine to the stupid frog. I didn't know he'd bill it to you…" Natsumi trailed off.

"Why would you need medicine, did I get you sick a few days ago?" Giroro asked concerned.

"No….Actually, I got it for you… You were rather sick yesterday… Don't you remember?" Natsumi asked. Giroro stared blankly. Keroro inched away, hoping that this mess would sort itself out without his help. Giroro's eye lit up as if he were remembering something. He started muttering to himself.

"So sea cucumbers do rule England!" Giroro muttered.

"No, they don't." Natsumi responded. Giroro's happy expression of enlightenment fell.

"Oh…Well, all I remember is something about sea cucumbers and tea, and falling into a deep sleep… I must have really given into that stupid pekoponian sickness…. T-thank you, Natsumi…For helping me…" Giroro thanked.

"No problem." Natsumi responded. She attempted to leave the house before Giroro began to question her anymore. Natsumi started turning the doorknob just as Giroro opened his mouth.

"How did you feed me the medicine? I can imagine that I was rather stubborn and wouldn't drink it on my own will." Giroro replied.

"Um….You…I….I fed it to you…." Natsumi finally answered.

"How?" Giroro asked.

"Uh….Look at the time! I must be going to speak to Saburo!" Natsumi yelled, dodging the question. She hurried out the door. No, she most certainly wouldn't tell Giroro how she fed it to him. He would hate her for eternity. Why did she care what Giroro thought of her? She had no idea.

"Saburo?" Giroro asked himself, he quickly got his hover device ready, he would protect Natsumi from the horror of Saburo no matter what.

"Saburo!" Natsumi waved at him, Saburo was exactly the thing she needed to keep her mind off Giroro.

"What do you want?" Saburo asked something then dawned on Saburo, "Hey, I'm free right now, would you like to do something, like take a walk?" Natsumi smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love to ride on your flying saucers!" Natsumi yelled, and then realized that Saburo had been speaking to her. She blushed, apparently, her stop fantasizing about Giroro plan hadn't worked. She shook off her Giroro thoughts, "I'd love to go on a walk with you." Saburo took her hand and the two walked off. Behind them, the alien who was stalking them was trying not to explode. Saburo was holding _**HIS **_Natsumi's hand. And when did Saburo get a flying saucer? Giroro quickly went after the young couple.

"So Natsumi… I've heard that you have a crush on me… Actually, I've known for a while. Girls find me irresistible." Saburo told her. "Well, I accept your feelings. If I was a girl I'd love me too."

"Really?" Natsumi asked happily. She was rather confused about how he just said he was in love with himself. Saburo leaned down and kissed Natsumi.

It was a rather boring kiss, which was unsatisfactory to Natsumi. All right, it was rather disgusting, having Saburo's lips touch hers. Natsumi finally found an excuse to break apart from Saburo when the sound of a flying saucer hit the ground.

"What was that?" Natsumi asked. Saburo glanced at her.

"It probably doesn't matter." Saburo inched towards Natsumi's lips again. Natsumi pushed him away.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this Saburo… But it seems I made a mistake in my feelings… Um, I need to go home, all right?" Natsumi told him. Saburo gave her a death glare.

"You'll regret rejecting Saburo. You know you like me." Saburo told her, angrily. Natsumi laughed nervously, wishing that someone were here to take her away from the awkward scene.

"You heard her, leave her alone." Giroro yelled at Saburo coming out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Giroro?" Natsumi asked it looked as if Giroro had just been in a flying saucer crash.

"Come on, Natsumi. You don't want this dweeb to be hanging around you, right?" Giroro asked, seeing that she obviously didn't want Saburo around. Natsumi nodded. Giroro quickly grabbed Natsumi's hand and led her away from Saburo.

"Thank you, Giroro. I didn't know he would respond in that way." Natsumi explained to Giroro. Giroro did not respond to Natsumi and did not let go of her hand. "Where's your flying saucer anyway?"

"I crashed into a billboard…." Giroro answered, carefully.

"How'd you manage that?" Natsumi asked.

"I was distracted…." Giroro replied.

"You saw Saburo and me kissing?" Natsumi asked embarrassed, realizing that the sound she heard while kissing Saburo must have been Giroro crashing. Giroro did not answer.

"So, why did you reject him?" Giroro asked curiously. The hold on Natsumi's hand tightened.

"He wasn't what I expected. Kissing him was one of the most disgusting things I've ever done." Natsumi replied.

"I'm sure there could be more disgusting things, like kissing a Gundam model or Keronian…" Giroro trailed off, although he agreed that kissing Saburo was disgusting.

"Kissing a Keronian wasn't that disgusting…." Natsumi accidentally responded. Giroro whizzed around.

"Which Keronian did you kiss!" He yelled.

"Um…." Natsumi sighed, it was only fair that she came clean to him, he couldn't hate her for trying to help him, could he? "Yesterday, when I was feeding you…. I had to feed you directly… It was the only way, and so…I fed you the medicine from, uh, my mouth." Natsumi explained in a quite voice. Giroro's face went to one of complete shock.

"We kissed?" He asked, his eyes open wide in awe.

"Yes, you could put it that way. I'm sorry; it was the only way to feed you the medicine. It really did taste awful." Natsumi told him.

"We kissed…" Giroro said again in complete shock.

"Um… Giroro?" Natsumi asked, aware that he had lost a sense of reality.

"Natsumi…kissed me….." Giroro said again to himself.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. It was the only way." Natsumi explained. "I thought I had just dreamed it…" Giroro trailed off.

"Why would you think that you dreamed of me kissing you?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh…. Uh… Because of the sickness?" Giroro suggested. Giroro looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry for pushing you into something you didn't want to do."

"Don't worry, about it, I enjoyed it." Natsumi replied. Giroro raised his head.

"What!" Giroro asked, Natsumi then realized that she had accidentally spoken out loud.

"Uh…." Natsumi blushed thinking of an excuse and explanation for her behavior. "I don't actually know why… It must have been because I felt goof about helping someone?" Natsumi questioned. Giroro looked at her strangely, as if he suspected why she enjoyed it. The only logical answer Natsumi could think of was that she felt something for Giroro, but how likely was that? And even if she did it's not like he returned her feelings.

"Do you like me, Natsumi?" Giroro asked, cautiously.

"Yes… I mean no, I mean as a friend, but nothing more… Okay maybe a little bit more…" Natsumi realized, answering quickly. She closed her eyes bracing herself for Giroro to leave her forever. Instead she felt the familiar feeling of Giroro's lips against hers. Giroro was kissing her. After a few minutes of kissing Giroro, she broke apart to speak to him. It was her turn to give Giroro an awkward question.

"Do you like me?" Natsumi asked. Giroro looked at her with the most honest eyes, opened his mouth and answered.

"No." Natsumi looked at him slightly confused, "I love you and I have since the moment I saw you." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I thought you'd never return my feelings… I was a Keronian you were pekoponian, I thought I didn't have a chance." He kissed her lips quickly and softly. Natsumi hugged him.

"I do love you, it just took me a while to realize what I was feeling for you was love." Natsumi smiled happily. At that moment Keroro ran up to the two lovers.

"Lady Natsumi, Giroro, you still haven't told Kululu that you'll pay the debt instead of me." Keroro yelled, he looked rather stunned seeing that Giroro and Natsumi weren't listening, and that they were kissing. "Gero?" Keroro left them alone, knowing that if he interrupted them he wouldn't live long. He would never understand out-of-species relationship, just stick to homosexuality, keronians, or tiny plastic models called Gundams. He bounced off to try to use Tamama's love for him to buy a Gundam model.

THE END

Please review and tell me what you thought! If you have questions I shall try to get back to you, ideas I'll take gladly.


End file.
